A Fine Mess
by Imperfecto
Summary: The War is over and Voldemort is dead. The Ministry has ordered students to repeat their respective years. Hermione and Draco have been made Head Boy and Girl. Will they fall in love or will someone else break into Hermione's heart. Will Draco and Hermione ever have a Dramione or will they remain enemies forever. My first HP fanfic. I am really bad at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me. If it had I wouldn't be writing this now, would I? So ya,all the credit goes to J.K Rowling. But the plot remains mine. Any resemblance to any other story shall purely be coincidental.

So here's presenting you the first chapter of A Fine Mess (Title credits to my friend).

_**A FINE MESS**_

**Chapter 1**

Platform 93/4 was bustling with activity like never before. Parents were hugging their children and giving them last minute advises, mothers were crying to their hearts content, few men were busy socializing with the other parents and students were excited to meet their friends and classmates.

Indeed, Platform 93/4 was a sight to behold. And why wouldn't it be? The war was over and Voldemort had finally been defeated by Harry Potter who was now no less than a hero in everyone's eyes. The Death-Eaters had been captured and put into Azkaban. Many of them had died during the war, few had been let loose after been proven that they were innocent and had done no harm. Not only the death-eaters but also members of the Order, wizards supporting them and even students had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. The War had actually turned out to be a life-changer for many.

* * *

Hermione Granger was standing in a corner lost in her chain of thoughts when her two best friends arrived right behind her. Knowing that she had not yet noticed their arrival, Ron screamed into her ear, "Earth to Hermione."

"Arrghh." Hermione jumped around to find both her best friends grinning foolishly. "Ron! You scared the hell out of me. It was an extremely childish act."

"Sorry Head Girl." Ron said, still smiling.

Harry smilingly hugged and wished her. "Congrats Hermione, the Head Girl."

"Thanks guys but you still don't need to be too vocal about it." Their brunette friend replied, she herself smiling. "So how did the vacations go and how is Mrs Weasley?" she asked now turning a bit serious.

"She's fine. She is doing better than we thought, actually everyone are." Ron replied honestly. True to the fact, the Weasley's were indeed handling the death of Fred quite well.

"It all seems a bit surreal isn't it, our last year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, trying to divert the topic of their conversation. Hermione who understood this, nodded and answered, "Yes, I couldn't believe it when I got the letter from McGonagall asking to complete our last year. It was supposedly the Ministry's decision. They wanted all the students to repeat their respective year because of all the nonsense taught the previous term."

Hermione clearly remembered the letter which had been delivered to her exactly a month ago. She had read it ten times to make sure that she was not daydreaming or something and had memorized the words clearly:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you back to complete your education. Since the Ministry has issued the' School Year Repetition' order, all the students are to repeat their respective years', hence you shall be in the seventh year even though you are of age. Therefore all students of the Seventh year shall not have the Trace on them but still will be subjected to school rules._

_Furthermore, I am pleased to inform you that the Student Welfare Board has decided to honor you with the title of the School Head Girl. However, as a result of the Ministry's order of repeating School Year we shall have an extended First Year Batch which would mean more number of students as well as more number of responsibilities._

_You will find an attached list of books and supplies required for the year. Please send us your reply within ten days regarding your decision._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Thoughts of the letter bought a huge smile on her face. She had zoned out completely when she heard a female voice which brought her out of her reverie. Turning around she found her best girl-friend and Harry's girlfriend Ginny standing in front of her with the same smile she had on her face a few seconds back. "GINNY! Where were you?" Hermione screamed in excitement, hugging the girl to death.

"Calm down, Head Girl. I was right here, but seems like you were too busy to notice." Ginny replied in mock anger.

"Oh come on Gin, not you too," said Hermione.

"By the way, who is Head Boy? Nobody knows who it is yet" Ginny asked curiously.

At this point even Ron and Harry joined their conversation who were till then busy having their Quidditch-talk. "I myself don't know who it is." Hermione replied thinking of all the suitable candidates for the position.

"Must be some bloke from Ravenclaw, pretty intelligent those people." Ron pointed out.

"Anyways, we shall find out later. Now I think we must go and find ourselves an empty compartment." Harry said, looking over his watch and showing them the time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a coward. The war had destroyed families of many Death-Eaters including his but he was happy. He was happy that Voldemort had been defeated. He was happy that all the wrong-doers were being punished. He was happy that he and his mother had been cleared of all charges. He was happy that they could start their lives all over again. But all this happiness had come at the cost of something.

The last two years had been the worst times of his life. He had known that his father was a follower of the Dark Lord but never had he known that his father was a murderer. He had been taught to treat Mudbloods were filth but never had he known that his father treated them like filth. He, who wanted to be like his father, now hated the very name of his father. His father had been subjected to life imprisonment in Azkaban and banned from using magic and Draco felt nothing for him, maybe a bit pity. Draco Malfoy had seen things that people his age wouldn't have even dreamt of. He was now more calm and mature than ever before.

Surprised is even a small word to explain the emotion Malfoy felt when he saw the letter from Hogwarts along with a shiny badge which had Head Boy inscribed on it. Never for a moment did he think that he would have been called back to continue his studies but what surprised him the most was the title of Head Boy given to him. He knew that McGonagall had a dislike for him though she never expressed it often and by now he was used to the stares, taunts and comments wherever he went. This letter had come completely unexpected but his mother who always wanted the best for him encouraged him and pursued him to complete his education.

And now here he was, in an empty compartment looking outside at all the excited first years lost in his thoughts when he heard someone say, "Hey Buddy."

He looked up and saw the face of Blaise Zabini who smiled slightly at him. Zabini's parents weren't Death-Eaters but had been supporters of the Dark Lord who were killed in the war.

"Hey Zabini," Draco replied, "Good to see you again." Blaise nodded and took a seat in front of him and they both sat there with a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"So I see that you have been made the Head Boy?" Blaise asked trying to sound as normal as possible, though Draco could find a tone of surprise. But wasn't he himself surprised?

"Yes, I myself was a bit amazed at the news. Had thought Goldstein would have made it." Draco replied honestly. He knew that Blaise was one of the few people he could trust keeping in mind his current situation and reputation. As expected his friend just smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

It had been an hour since the Hogwarts Express had departed. All the compartments were filled with students either relaxing or chatting.

"Okay guys, I think I have to go for the Prefect Meeting now. It's in fifteen minutes." Hermione announced closing the book she was reading and getting up from her seat. Soon all, i.e. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna turned towards her and stared except Luna of course who was busy reading the Quibbler.

"What?" she asked feeling slighting nervous. "Nothing Herms, just tell me who the Head Boy. I suppose it's the Ravenclaw prince- Goldstein." Ginny winked and gave a dreamy expression.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, faking hurt over his face. "Come on Harry, you know I was kidding." Ginny replied giving her boyfriend a don't-act-so-silly expression.

All chuckled at the couple and Hermione made her way out of the compartment and started towards the Meeting Room. Soon she could hear people talking about her.

"That's Hermione Granger." one girl commented.

"-Harry Potter's best friend" another person replied.

-"War heroine," a young boy told his friend.

She made her way through all the stares and comments and reached the Meeting Room. She opened the door to find that someone was already there, scratch that, her enemy for six years, Draco Malfoy was there.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in tone filled with surprise and anger. But then her eyes moved wide when she saw a shiny badge stuck to his chest and a smirk on his face which she had come to hate for a few years now.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she spat when realization dawned upon her.

This was going to be a long year ahead….

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone, this is my first try writing a HP fanfic. I just want to say a few things: firstly, Ron and Hermione are not a couple in my story. I just can't see them in that light. Secondly, I know that this chap is a bit or maybe a lot messy, but i assure that things will seem more clear later. Lastly, this shall have a happy ending. So ya, please bear my writing and read and review if you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Please do read and review!**  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Recap:**_

_"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in tone filled with surprise and anger. But then her eyes moved wide when she saw a shiny badge stuck to his chest and a smirk on his face which she had come to hate for a few years now._

_"You gotta be kidding me!" she spat when realization dawned upon her._

_This was going to be a long year ahead…._

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew that if he was appointed as the Head Boy then no doubt, Granger would be made the Head Girl- she was after all every Teacher's Pet. So he was prepared for the inevitable but by the looks of it, she wasn't.

"Yes Granger, any problem?" he asked not wanting to get into an argument right at the beginning of the term.

"What the hell are you doing in this compartment?" asked a visibly irritated Hermione in a slightly high-pitched tone.

"Well, I thought that you could have done better Miss Know-It-All. I couldn't have come here to have a heart to heart chat with you, so it makes more sense if I am here with a purpose." Snapped Draco who was now trying hard to keep his temper in check.

"And what may this purpose of yours be? "Hermione asked still not able to digest the fact that Malfoy was made head Boy of all the people.

"Spending too much time with the Weasel has rubbed off on you I guess, which is why you seem to have trouble grasping thi-"Draco retorted, but was not able to complete as a knock on the door interrupted them.

"May we come in?" asked a fifth-year prefect. She had a confused and nervous expression on her face as though she was committing a crime of interrupting what looked a heated argument.

Hermione looked over the girl and saw that most of the Prefects had arrived. She gave an apologetic smile and said, "Definitely, and sorry for making you guys wait." She let them all in, performed a spell to make the compartment more spacious for all and waited for another five minutes. As all of them had gathered and made themselves comfortable, she looked around again to check if any other seventh year arrived claiming himself to be the Head Boy. When none came, she knew.

She gave a polite smile and began, "Hello everyone, I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl for this Year and this is," she paused and waited for _him_ to speak something. He nodded and just said, "Draco Malfoy." He didn't need to say anything as the badge said it all. Hermione gave him a disapproving look and continued, "Right, now since there are twenty four of you, we will divide you into pairs. A rotation chart will be made to assign positions and you will perform the patrolling duties according to them. You will have the power to award as well as deduct points from all the houses but misuse of those powers shall have serious repercussions and also.…" Hermione continued with the instructions for another half an hour after which she asked them to start their duties.

All this while Draco had been observing her and nodding occasionally but not giving inputs. Once everyone dispersed, Hermione turned around and spoke, "You must be the most disgusting Head Boy Hogwarts has ever come across. You were supposed to give out instructions and tell-"

"I didn't ask for your suggestions Granger, keep them to yourself," he cut her off in a cold voice and walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. Malfoy! Was McGonagall drugged or was she-"Hermione was mumbling under her breath so furiously that she didn't notice Ginny jumping from her seat and hauling her by the shoulder.

"Herms, who is the Head Boy?" she asked curiosity oozing from her mouth. Others behind her were also waiting for an answer just as curious or maybe a little less.

Hermione saw their expectant gazes and answered in a low but audible voice, "Malfoy."

There was complete silence for a few seconds when no one spoke, but their faces gave away the expressions of shock, anger as well as disgust.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Hermione?" Ron shouted, only to receive a stern response from her.

"Bloody Hell! Malfoy! Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked.

"How could they make that death-eater a Head Boy", Ginny replied, her previous excitement all gone.

"If he was chosen as the Head Boy, then maybe even I could have been one." Neville muttered to himself but was heard by all who gave him a small smile. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You are a hundred times better than him Neville and you know it."

But Luna, the calmest among them all slowly replied, "I think we should let Hermione talk. Maybe he is some other Malfoy." Ron snorted at that but Hermione gave him a glare which put him off. She turned towards Luna and said, "No Luna, he is the same prat Malfoy we have known for all these years." Then she told them all that happened.

Even when she completed they had a disbelieving expression on their faces. They were still in denial when Ron spoke, "Do you think he might have charmed the Badge or something and made it look like a Head Badge or maybe even stolen it?"

"No Ron, you can't charm the Prefect and Head Badges. The logo on the Badges are specially made by Goblins who work for Hogwarts and-"Hermione answered.

"Okay okay, I geddit," Ron scowled and muttered something like 'Unbelievable', 'Git' and 'McGonagall'.

"Oh Hermione, I feel sorry for you. Spending an entire year with that git is not what you deserve." said Ginny trying to calm her best-friend but Hermione froze in her seat. She was too absorbed sulking over Malfoy being appointed the Head Boy, she forget that the Head Boy and Girl were given a separate quarters with a common room to share. Only then it seemed as if everyone in the compartment realized what Ginny spoke about.

Ron was the first one to overcome the shock and speak, "No way are we going to leave Hermione to suffer with that git." Harry nodded quickly and spoke, "I suppose we could talk to McGonagall and arrange something or Hermione could come back to the Gryffindor Tower." All of them agreed to it but Hermione slowly replied, "No guys, you all will do no such thing. I think its best not to involve our personal differences with our duties. Also, bothering the Headmistress just because I have issues with a student doesn't seem right not to mention doesn't set a good example for the juniors too. But thank you guys, this means a lot to me."

Others seemed a bit a skeptical at first but then when had someone won against Hermione Granger.

* * *

Most of the Slytherins had a tough time with all the disliking glances thrown at them. All the other houses in a subtle way had outcast them. As Draco walked to his compartment an hour later, it seemed as if his own house refused to accept his presence and made it clear through their stares and comments. He returned their stares with scowls and cold glares which scared a few first years.

On reaching his compartment he was surprised to see a few of his previous classmates which included Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and a little younger girl whom he recognized as Daphne's sister, Astoria who was in her fifth year.

"Hey mate, have a seat." Nott was the first one to see him and spoke to which Draco nodded.

"So, how did it go?" Blaise asked as Draco joined them.

Draco made a repulsive face and answered, "Granger is the Head Girl."

Blaise snorted and replied, "Then I don't think anyone else even had the opportunity to speak."

Draco smirked at that. He knew that Granger being the Head Girl would lecture the Prefects to death. He didn't want to argue with her in front of many knowing that they disapproved of him from the beginning. He knew that they would have to share a separate quarters and had already decided to warn her to stay away from him. He wanted to get done with his education as soon as possible but definitely didn't want a certain Granger to spoil his year. He made a firm mind to be cold and unresponsive towards her unless required for their duties and ignore her for the rest of the year. The Golden Trio might have saved his life but in no way was he going to lick their feet.

* * *

Few hours passed with all of them making small talks, having their lunch and killing time. Draco had to excuse himself some times to check on other students as his duty required.

At last the Hogwarts Express came to a stop giving all students a view of the castle. They all were amazed to see that the renovations had gone well and the castle was back on form though it did not look how it used to before as some last touches were still underway. The older students including the repeating first-years made their way to the Great Hall whereas the new comers were led by Hagrid to the entrance of the Hall where they were to wait before the Sorting began.

As all students settled down and waited for the Sorting to begin, McGonagall rose from the Head Chair to speak a few words. All were surprised as the speech was always given after the sorting. Murmurs began to spread around the hall when McGonagall started, "Silence please. You all must be curious to know the reason of this sudden change in our routine as the beginning speech is always after the Sorting but today, before the ceremony begins I have to make an announcement."

* * *

A/N: Hello guys, here is the second chapter of A Fine Mess. Hope you all find it a good read. Thank you to all those who read the first chapter and gave me encouraging comments and a warm welcome to all new readers.


End file.
